Dream of Nightmare
by mew2013
Summary: This is a dream of Dru's of what it would be like if she had been a regular girl put in the middle of a zombie apocalypse. Please enjoy :3
1. Prologue

_**Dream**_

_**(The Beginning)**_

I opened my eyes and found that I was in this old, raggedy cabin. I was confused, and I had no idea just where I was at. I looked around the cabin, knowing that I wasn't alone. I was surrounded by about fifteen different people. I saw everyone's faces and I didn't recognize anyone. No friends, no family. Just strangers. I was scared of these strangers, questioned why I was in this cabin, and full of grief from not having a clue of where my family and friends were. I have lost everything that I held precious to me. Material objects don't even hold a spark compared to the flame I have for my family and friends. I wanted to cry, but I felt that it was already tense in the cabin. I looked around my company again.

They were staring at me like I was some sort of alien or demon. But I was just me.

Or was I?


	2. Dream of Nightmare 1

_**Dream**_

_**(One)**_

__Eyes followed my every move. I moved my arms and legs to make sure that they were okay. When I tried to stretch my arms, many old women gasped and ran to the closest corner. What are they so afraid of? I looked at my clothes. I was wearing a regular black t-shirt, regular blue jeans, and a pair of Nike's. Nice. Then I looked around the cabin again for some kind of clue. I didn't trust my voice yet. If an old lady reacted that way from moving my arm, what kind of reaction would I get from speaking? I found out that there was an upstairs, and in many different places in the cabin, were holes. Not bird house holes either. No, these holes looked like that they were made by a savaged punch.

"What happened to the walls of the cabin?" I whispered. I figured that it would be easier on the other people in the cabin.

"_Them_," hissed a woman in her late 30s or early 40s. She had on on dress that looked like a potato sack. And no shoes.

"Them? Who are they?" I asked. Why did she use so much venom for that one word?

"Demons sent from the Devil himself to torture the salvation that God had made for us. Monsters created from the blackest part of the heart. Mutants created from chemical experiments secretly done by the government of the night. Those repulsive, hideous creatures are zombies. And worse," said someone to my right.

I turned to see who it was. He had short brown hair in the back, with bangs that were parted on the left side of his face and covered his forehead. When I saw his face, I gasped. His face was scarred with huge scratches that went from his right temple to the bottom of his left jaw. And they were still covered with his blood. But his eyes were still a perfect color of blue. Like ice. Why do they look so familiar? He was wearing a navy blue t-shirt with black slacks and a pair of black and white Vans.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"Someone who knows what those beings are capable of."

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"That's none of your business, now is it? Who are you anyway? I've never seen you hear before. How did you get here?" he asked sharply. But his eyes were full of panic. Why?

"Now don't yell at the young child! You know that's not polite-"an old woman began.

"Don't you dare say my name!" he screamed.

"Fine. But I don't understand why you are being so rude to someone who is still human. And she's close to your age, too." she finished.

I actually heard what the nice old lady said. This guy what the _only _one close to my age? I started looking around everyone in the room. Turns out that granny was right. Everyone else was in his/her mid thirties and older. He was the only one close to my age, and he looked like he was in his mid twenties. And I don't even know his name.

When he turned once more to look at me, I saw that his eyes were full of sadness. I wonder why. And why doesn't he want me to know his name? Does it have anything to do with what he said early? I wonder what happened...


	3. Dream of Nightmare 2

_**Dream of Nightmare 2**_

I had spaced out because I was so bored in the cabin. Every second felt like a personal flame engulfing me.

"Dru," someone cooed,"come back to me. Little bird, I know that you are stronger than this. I've seen it. Please, Dru, come back to me."

Then I was shoved out of my trance-like state.

"Why don't you be useful, and keep watch like everyone else? Why is it only you who gets to loaf around? Come on, get up!" scarred face said.

"Why do I have to listen to you when you won't even tell me your name?" I retorted.

He only sneered and walked off.

_Yeah, that what I thought._  
>But, he did have a point. I had to find Raven, to see what she could tell me about what was happening. Why did everyone look at me like I was a nightmare?<p>

I was still sitting in the back-left corner on the first floor when I realized that I didn't know why I was here. Like _in the cabin_, here. Where was I before?

My head started to ache as a migraine assulted it. I usually don't get migraines.

_Well, you don't usually pop up out of no where either, Dru. But guess what. You aren't in Kansas anymore. Which state am I even in?_

Sighing as I rose, loud moaning began to come from the kitchen.

For some weird reason, the taste of rotten orange candy filled the back of my throat.

"Dru! Run!" screamed Raven. Some figure began to rush behind her.

"Raven!" I screamed as I leapt. No way was I going to let something kill Raven. She was the first person to welcome me in this estranged place.

The figure looked up, and the face was grotesque. The skull was showing in the back, its left eyeball was missing, and the right side of its face had rotted off. Don't even get me started on how _disgusting _it smelled. My fist connected with the unrotted part of its face, and Raven ran right past me.

"Enough," said a chilling voice behind me. Turning around, I saw that it was the boy with the scar and with brilliant blue eyes. I became frozen from the furious anger he was giving off. In his hand, he held a glock, which was pointed right at my face.

"Time for this to end," he said emotionlessly as he pulled the trigger.

. I wonder who he shot...

_Strange Angels_ belongs to Lili St. Crow. I only own this fanfic.


	4. Dream of Nightmare 3

_**Dream of Nightmare 3**_

_Bang._

I shut my eyes, hoping that the pain would be quick. When I heard a body thump to the ground, I opened my eyes.

"Did you really think that I would shoot you? I'm not gonna let you off that easily," Mr. Scar smiled.

"Why not? Then you would have to deal with me anymore," I said shakily.

"Boy, you really shouldn't scare a young lady like that," Raven scolded.

"Raven, your okay!"

"Yes, Dru, I'm all right. I might have had a chunk of my neck missing if you hadn't saved me," she chuckled.

"I don't know what I did... I just had this weird taste in my mouth. Then that _thing _appeared out of no where. Are those the monsters that everyone's afraid of? Did they make the holes in the walls?"

Raven, looking extremely pale, looked towards Mr. Scar. He had the strangest look on his face, too.

"There's something that you guys aren't telling me, isn't there?"

"Yes. That _thing_ is called a zombie, Dru."

_Zombie? _

Suddenly, it felt like something was piercing my head. I began to feel myself tilt, until I landed in a pair of strong arms.

"I've got you, baby girl," he whispered softly.

_I know this voice..._

"Take her upstairs. I'll tend to her in a minute," a womanly voice said.

Then, that's when I heard the voice from before.

"I'm here for you Little bird. Please wake up. I'm waiting for you. And I always will, Dru. Please. Just come back to me."

*Sigh* I wish that I knew how to write long, dramatic chapters instead of short ones...

Strange Angels rightfully belongs to Lili St. Crow.

I only own this fanfic :3


	5. Dream of Nightmare 4

_**Dream of Nightmare 4**_

_Ouch. Ouch. Ouch._

_It feels like someone's using my head for a door by the way the pain keeps pounding it._

"Hey. Are you awake yet?" someone irritated asked.

I tried to turn onto my side, only to gasp in pain.

_My shoulder too? What happened to my shoulder? I don't remember being injured by the zombie..._

"_Dru! Please! I need you! Little bird. No one else matters. Only you." someone else begged._

_The only thing I could see was white lights spotting across my eyelids from the pain._

"Hey. Are you okay?" the first person asked, only with concern this time.

I could barely reply with a painful moan.

As a result, something cool was put on my forehead. It felt nice.

"Oh no. Raven!"

"What is it? What's wrong? Is she awake?" a female voice asked.

"She has a fever. She's in pain but I don't see an blood on her. What's wrong with her?"

"You sound like you care about her."

"Because I do. I care about her. How could I not? I'm the one that put her here in the first place. Her mother may be gone but that's because that vile vampire tried to hurt me. I could've handled him. I just wanted to protect her and Dru. Now look where we are at. She's all I've got left. I will protect her, no matter what happens. That what a good dad does, right?"

"But how are you going to protect her? You barely got done blooming before we found her here. You barely have any training."

"I've protected a majority of you so far. I know it's not everyone though. And I live with that guilt everyday."

More pain claimed my shoulder while my head was stabbed with pain.

_Someone screams and aims a gun right at me. But her eyes are filled with pain. I stagger as my balance fails me. Someone else screams my name and his scent fills my throat. So familiar, like apple cinnamon._

_Then there's a tree covered in blood in front of a yellow house..._

_Loud moans coming from a rotted familiar face..._

I wake up screaming.

"Raven!"

"I don't know with the poor child! She wasn't touched by the zombie."

"Dru. Dru! Calm down!" Scar said.

I continued to scream until-

_SMACK!_

My head wrenched to the left. Gingerly touching my face I said, "Touch me again, and I'll rip your arm off."

With ice coating each word he said, "What? No thank you? Fine. Whatever. You're still nothing but a nuisance."

"Then teach me how to be helpful."

"When you are finally over your little fit, I'll take you outside."

"You can't be serious!" Raven exclaimed.

Continuing to glare at me, Scar said, "But I am though. Dead serious."

With an evil grin, he walked out the door.

**Strange Angels belongs to Lili St. Crow. I do not own the series. I only own this fanfiction.**

**Please review :3**


	6. Dream of Nightmare 5 (Final)

_**Dream of Nightmare 5 (Final)**_

It seemed like hours after Scar had left me alone with Raven. But in all honesty, it was no more than half an hour. Raven kept trying to comfort me, to no avail.

What would Scar-face have me do?

And why did I scream before?

I touched my right temple gently before touching my sore cheek.

I began to walk away from Raven. She tried to beg me to stay. "I have to do this," I whispered. She solemnly nodded once, then took me down stairs. Everyone else seemed more fidgety since the zombie attack. I couldn't blame them.

In fact, why wasn't I scared of the zombie?

Scar was by the front of the cabin, checking every hole and boarded window.

"All clear," he announced. No one sighed in relief. If anything, everyone tensed up more.

When I was closer to him, I said,"All right, what is it you want me to do?" I asked nonchalantly.

"I wanted to join me in gathering more supplies," he replied.

"Where do we have to get them?"

"Outside." Someone near the staircase began to sob. Raven tried to take care of it.

"What's wrong with that?"

"It's about to be dark and things start to get rather... interesting after dark."

"Will we have weapons?"

"If we care more things than necessary, we will only bring little supplies back. No you are not taking any weaponry."

"Wait! What about you?" I asked incredulously.

"I know how to use them. You'll be safe with me."

I shrugged, not totally convinced,"If you say so."

"Good. We leave now." He grabbed my arm roughly and began to drag me towards the front door. Raven openly objected, but I was already in the spider's web.

Slamming the door behind me, Scar stated,"Come on, we have to move. We have little time before the sun finally sets."

"How long will it take us to get there?"

He was silent.

"How long will it take us to get there?" I asked a little more fiercely.

"We won't make it back before the sun sets," he admitted. He looked at me and said,"Which is precisely why we leave now." My arm was still in his grip and he started to jog eastward. My legs unsteadily kept up, until Scar sharply went north.

"What... the... hell?" I huffed.

"Silence." He wasn't even tired. Who was this guy?

Almost twenty minutes later, we were plunged into darkness. The sun had disappeared.

Scar silently cursed, then picked up his pace. His hand went from my arm to my hand.

"Slow... slow down," I suggested.

"Only if you want death. Besides, it's not that much farther."

The scenery looked the same as it did from the cabin.

Caught up in my own thoughts, I ran into Scar's back.

"What is it?" I asked, frustrated.

"It is too quiet," he spoke, as the thought started to dawn on him.

"Yeah, so?"

"The monsters wouldn't stay this quiet for long with playthings out in the open," he stated.

Oh. That couldn't be good.

"Follow me!" Scar said, then he sprinted west. I had no choice but to follow.

"Where are we-" but then I saw it. It looked a lot like the entrance to an underground bunker.

"We've got to hurry."

I nodded. Something wasn't right.

I was about to say something when Scar grabbed the door.

"No! Wait! Don't!" I screamed. But it was too late.

Zombies burst from the bunker, going straight for Scar. Scar took out a glock and shot one zombie after another. But it wasn't enough. They still kept coming.

"What are you doing? RUN!" Scar yelled.

I was frozen. Realization hit me. _The zombies took over the supplies. They knew that we had to come eventually._

"DRU!" I was shoved to the ground. Scar shot the zombie and pulled me to my feet. We sprinted in some random direction.

"What about the supplies?" I asked.

"Your life is more important!"

I stumbled at his confession. I stopped running.

"Dru?!" He turned around.

"Tell me who you are." I demanded.

"Dru, now is not the time!"

"_Just tell me who you are_!" I screeched.

Scar heaved a deep sigh. Then, he said slowly,"Dru, I need you to know that this isn't real."

I shook my head. He knew that wasn't what I wanted.

He looked into my eyes and said,"I'm your father."

Shock made me numb. But it explained why he seemed so familiar to me. And his icy bue eyes. Tears rushed my face.

"B-but you... you were..." images of flesh hanging by mere tendons filled my vision.

"Remember what I told you, Dru. None of this is real." And suddenly, he was hugging me. "It's gonna be okay, Baby Girl."

"_Dru. Little bird, please. Don't do this. Just wake up_," someone else whispered in anguish.

My head throbbed horribly. I staggered in Scar's - my dad's- embrace.

"Dru?" concern filled his voice.

Then, I heard them. The zombies were coming closer.

"Damn," my dad sighed. He raised my head and spoke,"Dru, all of this is just a dream. In your dream, your human and I'm _sveotcha._ Your mother passed away when I couldn't protect her. That is where I got my scars from. You weren't supposed to be here. I'm sorry that I was so cold to you, but I didn't want you to be in this life. This is no life for my Baby Girl."

"But how did I get here?"

"You went through some kind of trauma. I can't exactly figure it out because I am only a figment of your imagination. This entire place is nothing but a dream. Even the zombies. Dru, it's time for you to wake up."

My tears finally fell. "But if I wake up... you won't be there," sadness made my voice painfully crack.

"No, I won't," sadness filled his voice too,"but I will always be in your heart, Dru. Please, wake up from this nightmare."

"I-" was all I said when a zombie decided to chomp on my bad shoulder. A silent scream ripped from my lips. I saw my father reach for me before everything went black.

I couldn't feel anything, but ice. I couldn't even feel my heart beat.

"_CLEAR!_"

Something thudded throughout my body, yet it still didn't respond.

An achingly familiar voice said,"Transfuse me."

The was an exchanging of words from other people and a slight scuffle. Then I felt a warm liquid flow past my lips. I acted on my instinct completely. I bit down.

It tasted like wine on a Christmas day, apple cinnamon-y and such.

Just as quickly as it had arrived, my wine was gone. I rolled off the table and landed painfully on the floor. My eyes shot open and my surroundings became clear.

"Little bird, you finally made it home," Christophe whispered weakly.

"Christophe," was all I said. And I remembered what had happened. Anna had shot me. And then I woke up in the cabin with my dad.

My heart ached for him, even though he wasn't real.

But Christophe was right. I had finally made it home.

**Sooooo it's finally finished! Sorry it took so long :3**

**Disclaimer: **_**Strange Angels**_** belongs to Lili St. Crow.**

**I only own this fanfic.**


End file.
